


Happily Tramatized

by hope_solo20



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to add that, I love her, Lumity, Mental Health Issues, No Beta, Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Pregnancy, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Unplanned Pregnancy, We Die Like Men, i'm simping over lilith, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: 2 years after the battle with Belos, Lilith Clawthorne has her world turned upside down yet again and she has some difficult choices to make that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Happily Tramatized

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i'm back with a new story, and don't worry, i'm definitely going to finish a bond that cannot be broken. Please be carful, this story has some sensitive topics that people may not find suitable. (It's only in the first two chapters.) but I promise this will be a happier story as it goes along. Also, I'm a bit rusty in writing, so please work with me, it'll get better as I continue.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave any suggestions and comments below.

Lilith woke up with a groan, her body ached and Titan did her stomach hurt and churn. A knock at the door is what woke her. She sluggishly got to her feet, her head spinning as she stood straight. Walking to the door as she took a deep breath. Right before she reached the handle, she heard her sister yell from upstairs.

“LILITH, CAN YOU GET THAT!?” junk flying around and hitting the ground was all she could hear. 

“Already on it Edalyn!” she growled.

Upon opening the door, the youngest blight was standing there rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. 

“Oh! Miss Lilith,” Amity’s cheeks darkened, “is luz home? She told me to come by so we can watch a movie.”

“Oh, yes dear, she’s upstairs. You’re welcome to make yourself at home and head up there, I’m sure she’ll be very happy that you showed up.`` Lilith moved out of the door way and with a guided hand, let amity in. 

After she watched the nervous wreck head upstairs, she took her place on the couch again and tried to get some sleep. Her body was not having it today, and any little rest she could find, she’ll take. She almost caught back her sleep until a certain someone caught her attention. 

“Hey Lils, you know it’s almost noon right?” Eda smirked at her, “is prissy Lilith sleeping in? Huh, I guess a whole two years in this place you call a shack has changed you.” she didn’t even hear her come downstairs.

It’s been two years since Lilith had been kicked out of the coven and became a wanted criminal with her sister. She still continued to see Amity every other day for training, but now she resides here in the owl house. Working with her sister on the weekends running her weird stand and practicing glyph magic with luz on the weekdays.

“Not now Edalyn, I am not feeling the best at the moment and I would appreciate not hearing the snide comments right now.” she laid back down and curled into a ball on the couch. 

“You know you have a bedroom right? What are you doing on the couch?” she sat next to her sister.

“I-I’m too tired to make it up the stairs, I came down for tea, but I couldn’t stand long enough to make it.” 

“Want me to go grab the elixir?”

“I don’t think it’s the curse, I've never had these symptoms before. I think i just have a small cold or something; just let me rest.” she huffed as she wished her sister would leave her alone.

Eda rose from the couch, rolling her eyes with the motion, and bent at Lilith's height, scooping her under her arms, she brought her up to her chest and made her way to Lilith's room. With each step she took, she made sure she didn’t jolt Lilith around. Keeping her comfortable on the short trip.

“Eda, what are you-oh” she was shocked when Eda picked her up.

“I think you would be much more comfortable in your own room, besides, king isn’t gonna like you taking up the couch. He’ll be on your ass if you stay there, better safe than sorry.”

Kicking open the door, Eda walked to the farthest corner of the room where Lilith had placed her bed. Her room was very plain, a simple bed, a simple nightstand with a couple books resting on it, a small wardrobe closet filled with dresses and shirts Eda had given her, and a chest with the only personal items that she could save from the coven, After her and Eda snuck into the place, caused a ruckus and stole back her personal belongings.

She placed her sister on the bed and brought up the covers and tucked her in, “if you need anything just give a shout, someone will hear you. You get some rest, I'll be downstairs.” 

“Thank you Edalyn”

“That’s what sisters are for, by the way, who was at the door?” Eda was on her way out 

“It was the youngest of the blights, Amity. Apparently Luz invited her over to watch a movie.”

Eda laughed and gripped her stomach, it ended with a snort.

“Why is that so funny?” Lilith turned her head to see Eda clearly

“Yeah, a movie. Do you remember when you and I were 16 watching a movie with our “friends”? Don’t you think i didn’t forget about that little fling of yours.”

“They’re not dating! They are just friends!” Lilith’s cheeks turned red.

“Yeah right, they may not be dating as we speak, but i know when i see two girls who are madly in love with each other and they don’t know how to tell one another they love each other. And if you haven’t seen it in these past years, then you’re as clueless as my kid” 

Lilith scoffed, “Edalyn, you’re too much sometimes.”

“Ha! Have a good sleep, sis, and don’t be surprised when you hear something, and a ‘I told you so’ moment is around the corner.” Eda closed the door and let her sister be.

Lilith finally got her head to stop pounding once she settled down in her bed, sleep seemed to come naturally once she shut her eyes. 

Her mind was dark, Lilith walked through her mind as she tried to make sense of her dream. She closed her eyes for a second. Then it came, an incident that almost happened several weeks ago, something she still hadn’t told Eda, something that felt like her whole reality went bleak. 

She was walking home from the market, her hood up and eyes to the ground. They needed more supplies for the house, and it was Lilith’s turn to run and grab them. Walking with bags in her left hand and her staff in her right, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being followed. With quick wit, she turned from the original path home and began a walk down an ally, taking a different approach home. 

She turned around and sighed, nobody was there. Then out of nowhere, she felt a punch to the back of her head, she met the cold ground and groaned. Then she was lifted by her hood, her attacker pinned her to the wall with a loud smack.

Once she regained a clear vision, bright green eyes glowed from under the hood. An evil smirk appeared and stayed plastered on the face. She knew that face from anywhere, it was amity’s mother, Odalia. 

“You think you can just forget about what you’ve done to this coven, just a sad untamed witchling with no discipline.” Odilia had Lilith by the throat, pressed up against the ally, with each word, the hand grew tighter. She tried to kick and claw at her attacker but with little to no magic, she couldn’t defend herself. No strength could compare to a witch with high power like Odalia, and she knew this all too well. At least not one whose hand kept her from taking in a shallow breath. 

“It’s time to put you in your place, once and for all.” She lifted up Lilith’s dress and pulled down her leggings and underwear.

“No! No! Please, stop! You don’t have to,” a violating hand creeped up her thigh and thumbed at her center. Her body reacting in a way she wished it wouldn’t. Then before she knew it, Odilia herself was already out and ready to strike.

The scenes flashed through her mind. Odilia forces herself in her, clawing at her, choking her, and finishing inside her, leaving her mark in her. It felt like it lasted ages, but ages were only minutes. She threw Lilith on the floor, and leaned over her; Lilith was a sobbing mess. She couldn’t process what just happened. She felt all of what Odalia left inside her leak out, she felt dirty, used, and discarded.

“This is where you belong, you’re nothing, you’re lower than dirt itself. It’s been fun dear, but I have a family to tend to. And know you won’t turn me in, even though you’re a Clawthorne, you’re not stupid enough to turn to a coven guard. You’re a criminal, and now you’re a used criminal.” The words rang out with an echo, like they were just told to her again and again, and again.

With that, Odilia left into the shadows, leaving Lilith alone.

Lilith woke with a gasp, beads of sweat dripping down her face, and tears stained her eyes. She looked around the room to make sure she was actually awake. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lightly let her sobs come out. 

After almost an hour, her crying turned into sniffles, she slowly got out of the bed and headed to the restroom to clean up her face, hoping that she could get rid of her red puffy eyes. Once she got to there, she cleaned her face to the best of her ability and added an enchanted lotion under her eyes; it removed the bags and the redness. She looked at herself in the mirror and had the sudden urge to throw up. She dropped to her knees and dry heaved over the toilet, saliva just dripping from her lips as nothing came out. Cleaning herself once more, she headed back downstairs to the rest of the company that lived in the owl house.

At the last step, Lilith could see that king was sleeping on the chair, she never knew how that demon could sleep so much, luz and amity were on the couch holding hands as they talked to Eda who was residing on the corner of the couch. A smirk plastered on her face as the two young lovers told her about their newly found relationship. Luz, rambling about Amity, just held this goofy smile, while Amity held an innocent one and her face blushed red as apple blood. They all looked at her when her heels clicked off the last step.

“Oh! Hey Lilith!” luz smiled and stood to her feet, giving her a small wave. 

“Good afternoon luz, I'm glad to see that you’re doing well. Amity, how are you doing this afternoon?” she held her hands in front of her, keeping her composer as much as she could. She offered her a sideways smile.

“I’m doing just fine Miss Lilith, thank you for asking. How are you ma’am?”

“Fine, just fine dear.” 

Lilith made a walk to the kitchen, “I'm going to make something to eat, does anyone want anything?” 

Just then Eda walked in. “I made some tea for you, it just needs to be reheated.” she walked her way to the stove, turning on the burner. 

As soon as the tea started to have an aroma, Lilith’s nose began to twitch. Oh god, how that smelled awful! She plugged her nose and hurried her way to the sink, throwing up nothing again.

Eda’s eyes went wide when she saw her sister, she’s never seen her like this. Even as children, Lilith would never make it known that she was feeling bad, sick or anything. She held her emotions all the time. This was pretty strange for sight, Eda went and placed her hand on Lily’s back.

“Woah sis, you good?”

Lilith wiped her mouth, “yes, just the smell of the tea just got to me.”

“But this is your favorite tea? You’ve never not liked this tea? Is there something you’re not telling me Lils?” Eda was stern, but playful nonetheless.

“I-um,” she looked around the corner at the kids, they were smiling and laughing at luz entertaining them, “can we talk upstairs?”

The owl lady looked up at her sister, her smile dropped. Lilith’s eyes were glassy, a plea was in her mind. She watched her sister give a sniff, her lips still trembling. “Okay, let’s go up.”

As Eda and Lilith made their way up the stairs, Eda turned to the teens, “don’t stay up too late love birds, congrats on finally telling each other. That was the most stressful two years, watching you two.” Eda began up the stairs, “oh and luz, be safe and smart. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

Eda laughed as she got to the top of the stairs. The two women made their way to Lilith's room at a very slow pace. Once inside, Eda locked the door and took a seat at the foot of the bed; she tapped the bed and Lilith came over.

As soon as the bed hit the back of her legs, Lilith couldn’t hold it anymore. Waterworks began to pour from her face. She placed her hands over her face to try and cover herself, but to no avail, the sobs just got louder. Eda pulled her sister into a hug and let her have her shoulder. A couple of minutes went by and Lilith regained herself, finally having the courage to speak.

“I’ve been having nightmares lately, about a certain memory that happened about two months ago.” she wiped a tear, “do you remember when I told you that I had an awful fall in the ditch on the way back from a stand. That’s why I was dirty and covered up in marks?”

“Yes, you brushed it off and went to bed that night” she eyed her sister cautiously.

“Well something happened that night, I ran into Odalia and she...she…’ Lilith started to cry again, “she pulled up my skirts and she, she forced herself onto me and then” she covered her mouth.

“WAIT!? SHE DID WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME WHEN IT HAPPENED?!” Eda watched her sister flinch, she recalled her anger.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It’s just, why didn’t you tell me Lils? If I ever see that woman again, so help me Titan…” Eda let out a low growl. 

“I-I didn’t know how to tell you, I don't know how to process it and I still don’t know how. It still hurts. I don’t know what to do, I feel, like, awful and...used” that last word was faint. 

“Lils, you need to go see a healer, you need to see if anything is damaged or if she hurt you internally. And they could help you with the nightmares and the sickness and feeling bad.”

Lilith stayed quiet, then a minute later, spoke up, “I can’t Eda, we’re criminals! We can’t be seen by anyone. Do you know how much trouble we could be in if we get caught? We barely get by with our cloaks when we need food and things for the house.”

They both held their tongue, then Eda piped up, “I know someone, they know me well and they also supply our elixir. He would never turn us in, I promise; do you trust me?”

Lilith sat there for a minute, contemplating, knowing the risks and dangers that they would face if caught. Though she knew that it would answer some of her questions. Why she was feeling the way she did, and maybe starting the healing process of this horrible experience. Though still unsure, Lilith spoke up.

“Will you come with me? I don’t wanna go alone, please.” Lilith sniffed.

“Of course I’ll come with you,” she grabbed her hands, “and Lils,” she made her look her in the eyes, grabbing her softly by the shoulders, “I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again.”

Eda stayed until Lilith was ready for her to leave, watching Lilith slowly fall asleep.

“Get some rest sis,” she slowly let Lilith fall onto her bed, “I’ll be in my room, if you need anything, at any time, you come and get me.” 

“Thank you Edalyn,” Lilith whispered as sleep took her over again.

Eda left when she could hear the snoring, closing the door gently, she looked at her sister once more and sighed. As she turned to go grab a cup of apple’s blood, her kid met her at the top of the stairs.

“Hey kid, aren’t you supposed to be in bed asleep? What are you still doing up?” she smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“I just needed some water,” luz turned her head to look away from Eda, “ I heard yelling coming from Lilith’s room and I also heard crying. Is everything okay with Lily? Are you okay? I didn’t listen to what you guys were saying, i just wanted to use the restroom.”

“You're good kid, everything is okay, lily is just going through a rough time right now. Don't worry though, we have everything figured out.”

After her long cup of apple blood, she herself went up to her nest. Settling in, Eda threw herself on the twigs and pillows. The thought of how she would get revenge on that blight festered in her mind. She wished she was there that night, if she was, that wouldn’t have happened. She would have protected her, she would have protected her sister. She knew sleep tonight was gonna be rough, but she better try; she had a long day tomorrow.

The next morning, she woke up earlier than normal. Stretching in the sunlight that leaked through the window, she gave a short yawn and then started her day. Getting dressed was too easy, throwing on her dress and leggings then her boots. Walking over to her vanity, she smirked at herself

“damn, I still got it, me-ow” she winked and applied her rose red lipstick to finish off her look

She walked out of her room and stopped; it was too quiet she thought to herself. She walked over to luz’s room and cracked opened the door. Her kid was still asleep, with a new pillow in addition. The new couple laid still, arms wrapped around the other, snuggling up close on Luz’s bed.

“Aww how sweet,” Eda smiled and closed the door and let the teens sleep.

Then she made her way over to Lilith's room, knocking on the door before she entered.

“Hey, Lily? Are you up?” she opened the door to find it empty, though a light from the bathroom glowed which told her otherwise.

Eda walked into the room and to the bathroom door. She laid a soft knock, “hey Lils, are you okay? We’re going to leave in about 20 minutes, are you ready?”

The bathroom door opened up, Lilith walked out a bit more rested than she was yesterday but still, the bags under her eyes said different.

“Still feeling sick?” Eda moved a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it nicely behind her ear.

“Sadly, yes, but I think it's just the nerves this time. I really don’t want to get caught today,” Lilith rubbed her temples.

“Nothing to worry about sis, trust me, at least this once if anything.” she winked at her sister. “Are you ready to go or do you need more time?” 

“No, I'm good to go, but what about the children?” Lilith followed her sister as they made their way out of her room and down the stairs.

“The kiddos are still sleeping, they should be fine. We’re not going to be long anyways. Now, grab your cloak and let’s get going. Wanna ride with me or would you like to take your own staff?”

“I’ll ride with you, I think sapphire deserves a small break after all the running around all last week.” Lilith clicked the long flowy cloak on. Instead of her old coven white one, she now had a navy blue one with black lining the entire thing. Very fitting for her, she was surprised that Eda even had one this nice. She threw on her hood as they made their way outside.

“Okay, but don’t get mad at how I fly. Hop on.” she summoned her staff and took her seat. She too put her hood on.

Lilith easily straddled on, like riding a bike. Both witches took flight in the air and headed towards town. Owlbert took them swiftly through the skies, the cool breeze through their skirts and plastering on their face felt so good. A couple minutes went by and Owlbert made his way towards the ground, stopping in the forest just before the marketplace. 

“Now follow me and keep your head straight” Eda began walking, “it’s not a far walk, though I rather not fly through town.”

Lilith nodded and with a pep in each step, the two witches made it there. Nobody caught, no eyes on them, just a easy walk; thank the fucking titans.

Eda knocked on the door, “Hey Morton, it’s me.”

The door opened and a small male figure came into view, “Hey E, come on in.” he ushered the two inside, “ I got your message, is everything alright? What do I need to check for you? Are you out of elixir again? I can fix that, oh, are you..”

“Jeez kid, take a breath.” Eda gave a small chuckle, “No, we’re good on elixir, and I’m doing just fine, however, I would like you to examine my sister.” Eda jestered to her sister who was mindfully standing out of the way.

“Oh, that’s no problem. Was she hurt and more specifically where?”

Lilith’s eyes went wide. The feeling of sick and dread came back, she could feel herself going weak in the knees. Her head began to swim with pain and her stomach began to churn again. She knew a question like that was bound to pop up, but she didn’t know how ill prepared she was when it came up. She eyed her sister, her eyes seemed to get glosser by the second.

“Eda I,” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she began to bobble back and forth on her two legs.

Eda and Morton went to her side and helped her find her balance. They stood there for a good minute until she was ready to move, and once she was, they moved her over to the couch and had her lay down. Morton went to grab a cool rag.

After Eda set her sister down, she answered his question that would’ve been too difficult for Lilith herself to answer “We just need a full body examination, it’s a little complicated, but a full exam should see for everything right?” 

“Yes, it just does a whole scan of the body and only stops if there is an abnormality.” Morton came back and turned to Lilith, placing the cool rag on her head, “Miss Clawthorne, are you ready to begin?”

“I guess, I've never done this before.” her voice came out very low.

“There is nothing to it, I just need you to lay as still as possible and try to relax. But first, can you tell me in your own words how you’re feeling?”

“Um, well, I'm having horrible headaches that seem to come and go as it pleases, my stomach has just been turning and I've been having the urges to throw up, mostly when I wake up. As well as I seem to be losing my balance more often than not.”

“I see, when did this all start?” Morton began to draw different spell circles in the air, a blue one stood at the most.

“About a couple weeks ago,” she looked at Eda, who gave her the eye because she didn’t tell her sooner.

“Okay, I have some ideas, but this scan will tell us what’s going on.” he turned to Eda, “I'm about to start the scan now, would you like to stay?”

Eda turned to her sister, “that depends, Lily would you like me to stay or would you rather me step out?”

“No,” Lilith replied fast, she started to blush, “I mean, please stay.” she reached for her hand.

Eda nodded and met her hand, taking a seat right next to the couch.

Morton took the spell circle and began to deliberately move it down Lilith's body. Starting at her head, then at her chest, then at her stomach, the spell circle turned purple. He drew another circle in the purple one, and focused on her stomach. After a couple seconds the mini circle began to have a sound, it was light, and it had a beat; a heart beat.

Lilith’s and Eda’s eyes went wide, not believing what they were hearing. Eda turned to Lilith, tears were going down her face, her eyes were too fixated on the circle. She tried to hide her sniffles, but was failing miserably. Then as if they learned everything about the situation, a picture of the inside of her womb came into view. A little blob with a small definition displayed.

“Well, the good news is, it’s clear we found out what’s making you sick,” Morton smiled, unknowing of the situation, “congratulations Miss Clawthorne, you’re pregnant with your own little witchling.” 

He dissipated the spell circles and turned to the two women and immediately saw their reactions.

“Um, would you like me to give you two a minute.” He began to back away.

“Yeah, give us a moment would you?” Eda placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I’ll be in the other room, you two take your time, come get me when you’re ready.” Morton walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Eda turned to Lilith, “Lily, hey, it's okay. Take a breath for me, in your nose and out your mouth.”

“I-I don’t know what to do Edalyn? I don’t know how to take care of a child? I can’t take care of a child, Not her child, not,” more tears started to rain. The sobs she so desperately tried to hold finally let loose.

“You have some time left to, you know, do the thing if that’s what you want to do. Or don’t if that’s what you want.”

“I d-don’t know what to do, I-I don’t want to, but I don’t want to,” the tears kept coming.

Eda sat her sister up and took a squat in front of her, she grabbed Lilith's hands and used her thumb to rub her knuckles “Lils, whatever you decided to do, whatever happens, I’ll be there for you. No matter what, you got that. Never forget that. You don’t have to decide anything right now, you still have some time left, but for the time being how about this. We get you some potions and brews to keep you healthy for the time being, get all of this sickness under control, you get time to think, and then we’ll figure out what to do next, how does that sound?”

Lilith sniffed and wiped her tears and nose with her sleeve, she nodded yes. “Thank you Eda”

Giving her a reassured smile, she stood to go get Morton. It was a quick trip to the door. Once she opened it, she told Morton what was going on and what they needed and without question, walked Eda to the cabinets. Picking up two potions, he walked back over the Lilith who sat with her body close to herself. Her hands gripped her elbows and she hugged herself closely. Light sniffles were all that were left.

“This one should help with the sickness and any other symptoms you may have during this duration,” Morton handed her a purple color bottle, “and this one should help your baby stay healthy all through the pregnancy. It has all the vitamins and nutrients for a growing fetus.” He handed her a blue bottle. “Once a day for both, and it’s only a drop.”

Lilith sighed as she took them from him, “thank you much, how much do I owe you?”

Morton put his hand up, “Nothing, free of charge. Anyone who’s a friend of E is a friend of mine. You come back whenever you need to, all of this stays confidential and it will always be free.”

“Thank you, that is much appreciated, we owe you one,”

“It’s no big deal, anything I can do to help.” he gave a smile.

The two Clawthornes left the house and headed back home. They took the same flight back, yet this time, it felt like it lasted years. When they opened the door, they found the kids in the kitchen, making what seemed to be like human backed goods; but it smelled so good.

“Hey Eda, Lilith! You’re just in time! Amity and I are making peanut butter chocolate chip cookies! They are a desert that they have in the human world, they are nice and warm and if you eat them right when they come out, the chocolate melts in your mouth!”

“They only have a couple of minutes left in the oven, would you guys like to wait with us?”Amity piped up as she cleaned the counters of a sticky mess.

“That sounds wonderful, but I think Lily is a bit tired from today.” she let her staff lean against the wall.

“Is everything alright? What are those?” luz pointed to Lilith who still had both bottles in her hands.

Lilith looked at Eda, “they are just some health products we picked up, just for the effects of curse.” she began to make her way to the stairs, avoiding any more questions and any eye contact.

“Oh, that’s good. Well, would you like us to save some for you two?” she looked back at Eda.

“That would be awesome kid. I will be back, I’m just gonna go upstairs real quick” she followed Lilith up. 

Eda caught up to Lilith and grabbed her in a hug, “she doesn’t know Lils, neither of them do. You don’t have to tell them anything, until you’re ready. Only on your terms.”

Lilith stifled a sob and leaned into her sister. “I just don’t know what to do? What do i say? What will happen to me, to them?”

“ Remember, I will be here whatever you decide to do. But, I don’t want to pressure you, you do need to start thinking about what you want to do. You are two months along, and you know you only have up to three to do the thing if that’s what you want.” 

“Yes, of course, thank you for everything today Edalyn.” More tears ran down, “I just don’t have the energy right now.” 

“No need, you can go grab a quick nap, though if you don’t want your kid to get suspicious, I would suggest spending some time with the kiddos downstairs. But, that’s up to you.” 

“I’ll be back down in an hour or so,” Lilith opened the door to her bed room and lazily walked to the restroom. 

From there Lilith changes out of her dress and into a giant shirt her sister had lent her. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands over her body. When she got to the dip of her hips, she pulled at the oversized shirt making it as tight as possible around her body. She saw the faintest little bump from her midsection, it wasn’t much but it was definitely there. She used to have a very flat stomach before this, but it has definitely grown.

“This is all your fault, you shouldn’t even exist. You’re just a reminder of, ugh!” she slammed her fist on the vanity. “But, you’re innocent…” that low whisper echoed.

After a long sigh, she made her way out and back into bed. Tucking into the warm sheets, she let her body sink into the bed. She closed her eyes and let a small tear roll down her cheek. She only has a month to think this through, yet she has no idea what she wants to do or what to think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm really excited to start this story and I have plenty more to add to the Owl House collection. trust me, even some naughty ones lol. see you guys in the next chapter!! and thank you for giving this a read!!


End file.
